Family Ties
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Okay, this is a background story about Destiny and his siblings, plus how the legendary pokemon appered. Please read. I warn you ahead of time you may disagree with it. NO FLAMES PLEASE!


I decided to write a fanfic about Ash's family (the legendary birds), because I keep mentioning how Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres are his siblings, but I've never defined the parameters. So here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. 'Nuff said. I own Destiny, all new pokemon, and new attacks. They are listed at the end of the fic. DO NOT STEAL THEM! I WILL flame thieves!  
  
Authoress' notes: This takes place a long time before Ash 'exists' in the T.V. series.  
  
  
A long time ago, there were three legendary pokemon. Destroyer, Creator, and Change… Destroyer was a silver goat with black horns, red eyes, and red hooves. Creator was a white sheep with golden horns, blue eyes and translucent blue hooves. Change was a rainbow phoenix with one black eye and one white eye. However, all these pokemon were the children of one legendary pokemon. Angel. Angel had been a white eagle with red eyes, but it had sacrificed itself to the demon pokemon Ravana to bring life to earth. When it had died, it had been reborn as the three separate pokemon.  
  
Well, Change, being a phoenix, had to die and be reborn every few centuries. However, before the first rebirth, Change had mated with a spirit and given birth to the first (and oldest) actual legendary. Serebii. Serebii was a beautiful green fairy, a grass/psychic type. It was given the power to control time, and it guarded the sacred Staff of Paradox. The staff of Paradox was a deadly weapon, because it determined the difference between fantasy and reality, truth and lies. It was the soul of the pixie that had died after giving birth to Serebii, infused with the power of time. Serebii also had the power to create a duplicate of her self once every century, if it was needed.   
  
Destroyer and Creator mated and created Spirita and Spiritis. Spirita was an ice-blue pony with a gold mane, tail, and hooves. She was a union of two opposite elements, lightning and ice, one light, the other dark. Spiritis was the same way. He was a strong horse with fiery red fur, contrasting with his emerald green mane and tail. Around his neck hung a garland of purple and yellow flowers. Together, Spirita and Spiritis were the guardians of the Wreath of Scales. The wreath balanced out opposite elements, so that for every fire pokemon there was a water pokemon, for every flying a ground, etc.   
  
Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno were all Change's children. Moltres had been born from the ashes of a dead fire sprite, which Change had loved, when a single one of his crystal tears had landed on them. Moltres got her fiery temper from the sprite, and her boosted power. She was twice as strong as any other fire pokemon at her level. Moltres guarded the Diamond Flame, a single tongue of clear fire. It was formed from the tears of the fire sprite, which had been her mother.  
  
Zapdos had been the child of a mortal woman, who happened to be a thunder master. Phoenix had been smitten by her beauty and strength, so he had wooed her in human form. Because of the woman's strong power though, she had not died after giving birth. Instead, she had been transformed into the legendary bird Thunderclap. Thunderclap was a water/electric type, the water magic boosting the electric. Zapdos guarded the Shield of Reflection, which had been Thunderclap' weapon when she was still a human.  
  
Articuno hadn't even been a bird. She had been a mermaid who Change had adored. However, she didn't love Change back, and she argued that their elements would contradict each other. In rage, Change had cursed her. She was transformed into the legendary bird Articuno. Her 'warm' feelings, love, affection, and sympathy, had been frozen into nonexistence. However, an effective memory purge had rid her of her former life. On a chain around her neck hung a single ice crystal. It was suffused with ice energy. It kept her chained to Change, while granting her unique ice powers at the same time.   
  
Lugia was the child of a different legendary pokemon, Hydragon. Hydragon had been a lovely female water/dragon type. She and the legendary pokemon Dragonite was a pair and Lugia was their progeny. Lugia possessed a Dragon Scale, which had been passed down for generations through families of the Dragon evolution chain. It boosted the power of dragon-types.  
  
Honou came from a fire fairy. It had been stronger than the sprite that was Moltres' mother, so it had not died. In appreciation, Change had given her electric powers as well. The fairy became Phoenix. Together, Honou and Phoenix guarded the Flaming Light Ray. This was a thunderbolt with fire and electric powers.  
  
Destiny was a different case. He was the child of Phoenix and a male sprite. During one of his reincarnations, Phoenix had been reborn as a female, not a male. For the same reason, he was partially human. It made no sense, but that wasn't a problem. Phoenix had died right after Destiny's birth, so foster parents had raised Destiny. He did not guard any special weapons, until the fateful day when he opened the book of Pokemon and received the key of elements, which later evolved in the key of darkness and the key of Cosmos.  
  
As for the cats, the wolves, and the eevelutions, they just appeared. (Actually, I don't have any more ideas…)   
  
And this explains why Ash is related to the legendary birds.  
  
THE END!  
Please review! I know it's not that interesting, but this is meant to be a REFERENCE for my other stories!  
  
Gomen! 


End file.
